


Size (Dosen't) Matter(s)

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Insecurity, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Mild Fluff, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Size Kink, Young Dante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: He knew he looked good; son of Sparda, why wouldn’t he? Dante had it going on: tall, handsome, not to mention he could practically take-out demon trash with his eyes closed but not everything he had he could say was enough.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337377
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28





	1. When You Want To, But Can't

**Author's Note:**

> A short 2 chapter story about Dante and his _short comings _and how you teach him that size isn't everything.__

Dante had a lot of things to be proud of, and aside from his stunning looks, sick devil hunting skills, and ‘carefree, but still get the job done' attitude, he had you.

You brought a smile that had meaning to the mouthy young man and Dante could honestly say that the only thing he feared would be to lose you. He couldn’t imagine another man getting to lavish in the expensive love you came equipped with, or your lips tracing a new canvas of skin; what was his was yours and that’s all it should have been, but no matter what you did, whether it was suggesting a shower together or laying naked in bed, or even having sex, somehow, Dante would not let you _witness_ his private parts.

In fact, Dante often got dressed in the other room or in anyway just simple avoided your wondering gaze and curiosity of his manliness all together. He seemed to also shy away from your touches, often making excuses about his bladder being full and how your groping would trigger an explosion.

If he kept it up however then maybe another guy _would_ get to have you, or maybe his chivalrous pleasure would be enough to distract you from the fact that you hadn’t returned the orgasm favor.

“Thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed the evening together, babe.”

“Good thing I dug in the couch for some change.” Dante said. He delivered a flirtatious wink next, clownishly overdoing it. He then proceeded to tell an improbably hilarious story of how his furniture made more money than he did, his way of avoiding the obvious of what came next after an amazing night out.

Humor as a defense mechanism.

There was a moment of silence as you two entered the Devil May Cry, Dante consumed with purely practical thoughts for the next few minutes. He could only think of how you were going to be disappointed yet again from his lack of allowing you to satisfy him.

It wasn’t you; it was him, him and his selfish problem that begun to put a strain on a relationship he really come to enjoy. What did Vergil know about being too young to love anyways?

 _‘We're only 19, Dante. What makes you think this girl is the one for you?’_ Vergil wanted to laugh at his little brother’s claim but left it alone. He didn’t care, never stuck around long enough too, but that didn’t mean his words didn’t linger.

It _was_ love at first sight for Dante, feeling like he got slammed by lust; it hit so hard it hurt. He could perfectly paint the picture of himself in his mind, dropping Rebellion just mere inches away from you blood soaked shoes as he fought away demons surrounding you in the pouring rain.

You weren’t his mission but an echo of your screams caused a detour that led the young devil hunter to your unknowing rescue. Dante helped you and soon found himself stopping by the flower shop you worked at every other day, purchasing roses that he absolutely didn’t need.

Yet somehow each one would find it’s way tucked under your windshield wiper with a cheesy yet flattering note.

So, dropping hints wasn’t one of Dante’s abilities he could brag about but after collecting a whole bouquet of pink roses, it became clear you had an admirer who you just so happen to fancy too.

*****

Dante leaned on the bar right next to you and looked you over, head to foot. His sparkling blue eyes washed over your face and then quickly back to his untouched beer that he no longer wanted, even in the first place.

He knew he looked good; son of Sparda, why wouldn’t he? Dante had it going on: tall, handsome, not to mention he could practically take-out demon trash with his eyes closed but not everything he had he could say was enough.

“Um,” You said, hesitating immediately. “I don’t have work tomorrow… if you want me to spend the night?”

Dante wrenched himself out of temporary paralysis and stepped to you, “A sleepover with my babe? Hell yeah, bring on the fun.” Your mouths touched; the lust near palpable.

You made a soft, yearning sound that escaped through your nose and Dante turned to it ready to make your night. You two shuffled along, your mouth still slanted over his, hands gripping convulsively at his back.

“We can have a lot of fun, or whatever you want.” You murmured. "I know you want this though," You said, lips brushing the damp barely there stubble of Dante's chin.

The beer got desired after all, but to your boyfriend it really served as a distraction, hopes of a full bladder being the reason why you didn’t have sex for the night.

The blunt pads of Dante’s fingers danced over the peak of your bare shoulder, slowly rubbing soothing circles before he caught and twisted the corkscrew lock of your curly hair around his index.

He then moved you to a barstool, his other hand sliding up your soft leg, sending another slow, dirty wave of heat through your body. Dante didn’t want to sleep with you but he was having a hard time getting his body on program.

Kind of playing with fire with how he continuously kept up his touchy marks, only riling you up even more.

"You know I can’t resist,” Dante muttered. "But how about you tell me what you want, so that I can give you that and more." His thumbs kneaded the base of your neck in small circles, making you shudder with how good it felt.

“Baby, I want to actually do _it_ tonight…” You seemed sad, or in thought about unspeakable desires, your voice cracking as soon you opened your mouth. You were so close that Dante could feel the excitement coming off you in waves.

He closed the distance between you two, wrapping his arms around from behind, his chest against your back but his pelvis miles away from your ass.

Dante swallowed, wanting to allow himself to feel how soft you were. You already were snug in his strong arms, the slow pace of his heartbeat, his breath against your ear arousing you.

"Not tonight," He murmured.

Sighing, you started to pull away and almost instantly Dante could feel you falling out of love with him. But he reached for you, taking your arm. "I don't mean not ever. I only don't want—I mean, I’m tired and I want to give you my best.”

“Oh, but you have needs too, and I never get to help you with them. We’ve done stuff, but come to think of it, I’ve never seen…you without pants.” You tittered, ducking your head as you saw Dante blush.

“I mean I’ve honestly been wondering. You’re a guy, right?” You asked, this time being properly serious.

“Well, if I’m not then I’ve been lied to the last 19 years.” Dante joked reluctantly, “I’m sorry, babe. I know I keep making excuses but…”

“But what? You can tell me anything, Dante. I mean it. Is there any really kinky stuff you’re into?” You asked, smirking at his stuck state of perplexity.

“I mean, if you’re shy about telling me then maybe we can try it in the dark?”

Dante grinned to himself, blushed and then dreadfully sighed, “You don’t understand, babe.” His growing pout only intensified, “I wanna do _so_ many things to you but…”

“But? then make me understand, Dante. I won’t judge you; I swear.” You assured, turning around in his arms to look at him.

Dante looked to be on the brink of walking out of town or just far away from you as he once again slithered back from the such close contact. For a moment, his mind growled at him: a single note, that said ‘ _tell_ ’ her! _Now_! _She’s your girlfriend, she won’t care._

But before your boyfriend could, something dark and humiliating settled in the pit of Dante’s belly, curling and twisting until he had to completely release you from his embrace.

 _What if she laughs?_ He thought.

“Dante?”

“Do you promise?” Dante asked, fiddling with the buttons of his jacket between his fingers in nervousness.

“I promise,” You confirmed with a nod.

Clearing his mind, your boyfriend prepared himself for the worst and just said the hell with it.

“Alright, but let’s go upstairs first, I still got things to do to you.” Never far from his cocky mood, Dante smirked and pulled you to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have just put everything in one chapter but I didn't want that one chapter to end up being so long. So I just broke it down.  
> Also, in this one I've chosen to use a younger Dante (like 19 or 20) or DMC3 Dante but he's a bit more matured in this one, (sporting slight facial hair but not enough to give him a older look. Just a little peach fuzz to show that he's becoming a man)  
> Also, I know I tagged Verge here but he's not really in the story, just some mentions of him, though I still felt he should be included.   
> Stay tuned for the next chapter  
> Thanks for reading


	2. The Perfect Fit

Dante couldn’t stamp down on his urges any longer; stop the distracting flow of blood to his groin the longer he kept his hands on your warm, soft body.

"You sure you don’t want to go out to eat again?" Dante asked, still in motion to skip town and never see you again. You’d gotten him down to just his boxers and a very thick blanket between you two but he still wouldn’t allow you to slip your hands under.

Why did he have to be like this? Nothing usually deterred him, not even getting shot in the head by a Lady. Well, it may have caused some rethinking, but Dante typically never backed down from a task, yet his manhood kept him wishing to be back in the womb, developing more since it was clear it didn’t happen the first time.

Dante had enough…just not a lot. So, in other words, what he lacked in length, he made up for in thickness. He’d been in other intimate encounters before and none of his partners seemed to pitch a fit, yet then again, he didn’t really allow them to considering how generous he could get.

"I don't wanna eat anymore, Dante." You sighed, "I thought you brought me up here because I would get lucky?” You wore a small frown on your face, eyeing the noticeable light bulge tenting the blanket.

Dante could build a house with how hard he was. Don’t have a hammer? No problem, but the way he carried on, no one would get nailed.

“You are getting lucky, babe.”

"Then why haven’t you fucked me?" You whined, not being able to help it. You wanted Dante so bad.

Dante sighed and looked down, a bit of shame rising in him. How embarrassing it must have been to not be able to want to please your girlfriend due to your lack of confidence in your size.

He'd mastered just about everything when it came down to giving head, hell even his fingers sent you to pleasure land with shakes, but even still you would fidget and whine about how sensitive you were and how you needed to be _filled_ instead.

Dante took a deep breath, realizing this was his one chance to finally get it off his chest and over with. His relationship obviously wasn’t going to last much longer if he didn’t open up and just tell you.

"Alright, I-I'll tell you but promise you won't laugh or leave me.”

“Why would I leave you? Wait, you…you don’t have any… _disease_ , do you? You looked at Dante a bit confused but nodded nonetheless and backed away from his lap.

“You have the most creative imagination when it comes to assuming.” A chuckle lightened the heavy load but didn’t completely lift it as yet again your boyfriend frowned.

“Dante…please, tell me why we haven’t had sex yet?”

“I…can I just show you instead?”

“Yes.”

Inhaling once again, Dante stood up from his bed, his duvet still bunched on his lap. Hesitantly, he released it, leaving just his toned muscles and boxers behind for you to drool over.

“Baby got a body.” You smirked, earning a satisfying chuckle from your boyfriend. You adored seeing him smile, so you continued to desensitize the situation with flirtatious remarks, hoping to ease some of his nervousness.

“Only 19 and looking like a super model.”

“Pfft, I see you don’t have mirrors in your home. You’re clearly an angel, no way a human could be as cute.” Dante’s focus switched to flattering you now, and without even realizing it, his fingers flew to work his boxers down, his movements shaky and rushed to get it over with before he could claim a full bladder again.

You kept watching quietly, not entirely pointing out the fact that your boyfriend was actually getting naked in front of you for the first time.

“And why can’t humans be as cute!”

“They have funny faces.”

“Aren’t you a human?” You rolled yours eyes, “You have a face too.”

“Yet, not as funny as yours.” Dante teased, now fully exposed to you. Quickly, he glanced down. Of course, it’s the same dick he's had for the last 19 years, a bit bigger than as a child, yeah, but why did it have to be so…disappointing?

Your boyfriend quickly leaned over, his forehead on his wrist in desperation. Avoiding your gaze meant everything in that moment.

The longer you kept silent the more yet another wave of shock zapped Dante, like as if his worst nightmare was coming alive.

“Well? Aren’t you going to laugh now?”

What was in front of you didn’t make you want to laugh at all. In fact, it surprised you and made your jaw hang at the sight, but most importantly, it made you very happy to finally be able to see more than just Dante’s chest.

You stared down at him for a few long moments; already too late for him to cover himself up.

“Laugh for what?”

“Because…its not—I’m not very…big.” Dante swallowed, his throat feeling like it would swell shut if he continued to talk.

You snickered, you fucking laughed but little did your boyfriend know that your humorous remark had nothing to do with how big he was. You found it funny that Dante would freak over something so…mediocre.

“…You said you wouldn’t laugh! It’s not funny.” Dante quickly reached for his boxers but you stopped him equally as fast, shushing for him to stop his self-badgering comments.

"Oh, baby,” You said, quickly taking his hand and making him look at you. "I'm not laughing at _you_ , baby. I’m laughing at how silly you are to think that you not being a foot long was going to make me leave you.”

“So that’s what you want? A horse?”

“No, Dante. I want _you_.” You purred, unable to stop your descending to your knees, and still your giggling.

“Really? You still want me?” Dante asked. He watched as you took hold of his manhood, your warm hand earning a throaty gasp from your boyfriend.

Either you had tiny hands or in reality Dante wasn’t really lacking like he’d thought but, in that moment, he felt the biggest he'd ever been and undoubtedly as close to coming as ever.

You said nothing more, but took your boyfriend into your mouth, feeling his fingers grip your shoulders. Dante groaned, panted and swore like he’d run into a demon worthy of a good fight. Your mouth felt full, yet you still had a significant number of inches to take before you touched base.

“You got down there faster than a swatted fly.” Dante’s heart hammered in his chest as he spread his legs, letting you have more access.

His hand rubbed in a long sweep down your back from your shoulders to your butt. He continued on, his palm cupping the curve of your ass cheeks, his hand large against your small frame.

“What the hell was I thinking? I should have shown you my dick a long time ago if I knew you were going to do this.”

Pulling off to stop from biting into the soft but hard flesh, a string of saliva still connected you to the bouncing cock in your face. You giggled and kissed Dante’s thigh tenderly, “I wish you would have shown me a long time ago too.”

You went back at it, sinking further down, you hot mouth a tight tunnel. Liking what you heard from up above you pulled back, drool sliding down the head and trickling onto Dante’s lifting sack as you held him up.

“Dante, baby…I like doing this to you already.” You panted, “You’re just the right size not to choke me.”

So, it may have made your boyfriend feel a bit better that you didn’t find the taste of his cock repulsive but he still had to prove himself by finally having sex with you, and that was something that Dante had never done before.

“But I want more now, Dante. I want you to screw me.” You pleaded with heavy eyes, lids fluttering as you tried to keep them open. “I love you, babe. You're amazing and I’m ready to finally do it with you.”

You brushed soft kisses over Dante's tight tummy, sucking lightly at his navel and brushing your lips and mouth along his sternum. Dante hesitated, still not able to get over the fact that you’d seen _and_ sucked his cock but he knew he could no longer put sleeping with you off.

Especially now that he wanted it just as bad as you.

“Okay, babe. We can get it on tonight, under one condition.”

“Yes?”

“We keep the lights off.” Dante mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I like this? Always cliff hangering.  
> Dante is so cocky yet so shy when it comes to his body.  
> So I guess its gonna be 3 chapters, not 2 in order to prevent super long chapters.  
> I aim for a sweet, loving and sexy first time in the last chapter.


End file.
